The love that started unexpectedly
by werewolfcerise101
Summary: A love blooms unexpectedly and it was not rejected
1. Chapter 1

I really wasn't expecting this to happen thought Brair at the current situation she was in. Her back, press against the wall of the farside of the school near the enchanted forest. And her mouth press firmly against another, with that person's arms wrap around her waist, while hers around their neck. And most importantly, the fact she was currently making out with the school's well know lone wolf Cerise Hood, who was surprising a great kisser.

Pulling apart Brair stared at Cerise's stormy grey eyes, and the only thing that connected them was a single string of silva almost invisible. Brair was the first to speak,

"How did this happen" as she buried her head into Cerise's shoulder silently cursing on how tall her lover was. Cerise on the other hand, pulled Brair closer and started to run her fingers through Brair's hair.

"I really don't know, but do you regret it" she responded with a tingle of sadness, as continue her task, she suddenly felt Brair pulling out till she was face to face with her placing her hand on Cerise's cheek looking at her again in the eyes, Brown to Grey

"No, i would never regret it, because never in my years of being a royal i never found any one who made feel this way ever" said Brair as she lean in to kiss while her other hand reached out to scratch behind Cerise's wolf ears, before gasping as she was again push to the wall and was kiss with such passion by Cerise. Pulling apart she smile and said

" i love you" as she rubbed her nose with her lover

" So do i"


	2. the start

It started as any normal day at ever after high, royals with each other as rebels with rebels, or in this case father and daughter.

"My little girl is growing up" stated Bad Wolf as he just help his daughter with her first duo were in deep in the enchanted forest, Big was helping his daughter in her transition to a wolf a very important moment. Beaming with pride Cerise's dad help her up, while Cerise was panting wondering if ever shift would take this much energy. "Now you are able to find your mate" he said. That brought Cerise's energy back faster than well anything.

"Say what now"? She asked cleaning her ears to see if she heard right.

"Yup, now you would be able to find him or her, just like i found your mother".

"But, wasn't what you two did illegal?" Asked Cerise confused of her upcoming situation. Bad Wolf walk towards a huge oak tree deeper in the enchanted forest, looking around he motion her to come. Once Cerise reach the place where her father was, he pull of a bark of the trunk, revealing a heart with R+B ."Cerise, you as wolf are entitled to a one soulmate, without them life is lifeless, they are the ones that can make you feel loved" pausing her father turn to look straight in his daughter "I was willing to risk my reputation for your mom, listen carefully Cerise, if you find your mate never leave them, do your best to make them happy even if it makes you unhappy, because living without your mate is live living in hell "


	3. not on purpose

Finding out that she was my mate was pure accidental, I mean I wasn't like t_oday i will look for my mate_ or something like that. I sure i confused you wall it all started...-

"Come on Cerise it time to wake up" spoke Ceder as she tried to wake her at the moment stubborn roommate. But her efforts were in vain as soon as she pulled the blanket off Cerise, she just stood up and land on Ceder own bed. Sighing Ceder decided it was time to use desperate measures,

THUMP THUMP

"Alright already, I'm up" with a growl Cerise got up and head to take a shower, giving a murderous look at the rolled up newspaper on Ceder hand. Ceder seeing Cerise's foul mood, she quickly exited to go to class before Cerise could come out. Once Cerise came out she changed and headed towards her class grumbling on how early class was and how she was planning on burning that despicable newspaper. All was like a normal day till she was knock out of her thoughts when her nose pick up an intoxicating scent, it was like freshly water roses and lavender. An mixture Cerise wouldn't mind at all being around., forgetting about getting to class cerise decided to followed this new scent.

Other.

Great, I'm going to be so late, thanks mom for the forever sleep thing. Hung, i started to run through the halls trying my best not to bump into anyone. Almost there i told myself, just a few more feet.

**BUMP BUMP**

**Ow**

What the hell was that it felt like if I hit a wall or something. I look up


End file.
